Monsters and Demons vs Aliens
by CrossoverMike
Summary: AU. Events of InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island and InuYasha: The Final Act never happened. After an accident that exposes his half demon self in Kagome's time without him or Kagome knowing about it. InuYasha is captured by an organization called Area-Fifty Something. There he meets new friends. Full Plot Summary inside. Please Read, Review, and Favourite.
1. Chapter 1

**An InuYasha and Monsters vs Aliens crossover. Note: This story is an AU. The events of InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island and InuYasha: The Final Act never happens. It also takes place after Episode 167 as well. The plot of Monsters vs Aliens is done differently too.**

**Plot: After being accidently exposed as a Half Demon in Kagome's time without him and Kagome knowing. InuYasha gets captured by a secret organization called Area Fifty-Something thinking InuYasha is a another Monster. No longer with Kagome, her family, and his friend's from the Feudal Japan, which he comes from. For Eleven years InuYasha remains in Area Fifty-Something and has befriended other's trapped there name B.O.B., The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, and Insectosaurus. One day after another Monster is captured name Susan Murphy known as Ginormica. They are allowed to be freed since they are thought to be the last hope for the planet to defend from a alien threat that comes. But will InuYasha ever see Kagome again, her family, and his friends from the Feudal Japan again?**

**P.S.: I do not own either InuYasha or Monsters vs Aliens. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and DreamWorks owns Monsters vs Aliens.**

* * *

Monsters and Demons vs Aliens

After their last adventure involving with the Giant Stone Demon and still trying to kill Naraku once and for all. They continued their quest once more. Many weeks had passed by and they couldn't find Naraku. So they felt for now that maybe it was decided they would have time to take a break and head back to Kaede's Village for some rest and then eventually get back to their quest tomorrow morning. Everyone was in Kaede's Hut sitting down. "So when are ye all going to go back to your quest to destroy Naraku once and for all?" Kaede said.

"Just for today and we'll head back onto our quest tomorrow. We've searched for such a long time. We felt that we should have a break." Miroku said.

"I can understand that." Kaede said.

"You know can't we just get back to it, because the sooner we finally destroy Naraku. It will all be over then. I'm not exhausted or anything." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha you might not be, but we all are. Can't you ever think about us other than just yourself?" Kagome said.

"I understand, but don't you guys want Naraku destroyed? Because I honestly do and don't want to rest until he is dead and that is a vow we made." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha we understand, but we were searching for such a long time that we need to rest and just because we vowed about it. That doesn't mean we still can't have a day to rest. We're not Half Demon just like you and so you and your species don't get as exhausted." Sango said.

"Sango is right InuYasha. Like we said. It'll only be one day of rest and then we'll get back to it." Miroku said.

Kirara meowed agreeing. "What about Shippo though? He's a full Demon unlike me." InuYasha said.

"Yeah except I'm much younger and just a kid, InuYasha and thereby I get tired alot quicker." Shippo said.

"InuYasha he is right. Shippo is still young and so he gets tired alot quicker. You can't really compare Shippo to yourself." Kagome said.

"Okay, fine, but just a day. It's really going to feel slow though..." InuYasha said.

As everyone was sitting down. Kagome thought to herself and realize that maybe time could be killed if she went back to her own time and brought InuYasha with her. So that way time would by alot faster. "InuYasha, if you want. Maybe to kill lots of time and make the day go by alot faster. How about coming with me to my time. We can go into the city to get stuff we all need for the next time when we continue our quest tomorrow like food and other stuff and just stuff I want to buy for myself as well as maybe spend some time with my family. It has been so long since I spend time with them considering our quest here." Kagome said.

"That is probably a good idea InuYasha. That way we won't have to keep hearing you complain all the time. It will indeed kill time." Miroku said.

"I would indeed do it if I were you, InuYasha." Kaede said.

InuYasha pondered for a bit before speaking. "Sure why not. If it that is the only way to kill time." InuYasha said.

"Alright then. We'll head to my time soon then." Kagome said.

"Couldn't we just go now?" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha like we all said. We're all exhausted. So I along with everyone else need a bit of rest okay." Kagome said.

"Okay fine." InuYasha said.

"Well at least with InuYasha not here. We won't have to put up with his whining." Shippo said.

"Hey shut it you little runt!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha bonked Shippo on the head and Shippo began to cry. "Waaaaaaaaa! Kagome! InuYasha hit me!" Shippo said.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with a certain look on her face. InuYasha knew what that meant. "InuYasha Sit!" Kagome said.

InuYasha slammed face first into the ground. "I hate that damn Rosary." InuYasha said to himself.

After a bit of resting. InuYasha and Kagome said goodbye to everyone and told them they'd be back either tonight or tomorrow morning as they headed to the Well before jumping in. There was a flash and when they got out. InuYasha and Kagome were in Kagome's time. They left the Well House and went into her home where they were greeted by Kagome's family. "Hello dear. How was your time in the Feudal Era?" Kagome's Mom said.

"It was great Mom." Kagome said.

"So how long are you and InuYasha staying?" Sota said.

"We would like to know." Kagome's Grandpa said.

"Well we're taking a bit of a break for today. So we'll either stay here all day and tonight, then go back tomorrow on our quest or stay here and head back to the Feudal Era tonight and then in the morning head back onto our quest. We have not decided yet." Kagome said.

"Well dear after all those quests. You both honestly deserve one. How about you and InuYasha go and relax. Supper will be ready in a few hours." Kagome's Mom said.

"Actually, I planned on going into town to do some shopping. InuYasha is going to come with me." Kagome said.

"Well alright then. I hope you have fun you two." Kagome's Mom said.

"We will." Kagome said.

Kagome turned to look at InuYasha. "And InuYasha. When we both go out. Wear your Cap okay." Kagome said.

"Don't worry I will and at least I won't have to wear that stupid Bandana the last time I was here. Then again I only wore it because I was working with your Grandpa and it was at your place, where we are now." InuYasha said.

"Well you look alot nicer with a Cap on anyway." Kagome said.

"Oh...thanks Kagome for the complement, I guess." InuYasha said.

"You're Welcome, InuYasha. Anyway though, I'm going to be ten minutes. I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes and then we will head out." Kagome said.

"Alright, Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome headed upstairs and went into her room to change her clothes, while InuYasha waited. "InuYasha why don't you go spend some time with Sota or play with Buyo while you wait for Kagome." Kagome's Mom said.

"Sure okay, its better than just standing here waiting. I'm going to play with Buyo." InuYasha said.

Kagome's Mom went into the Kitchen to do some housework. Deciding to take Kagome's Moms convincing. InuYasha approached Buyo and was about to play with him, until the Cat looked at InuYasha and stood up on its legs hissing at InuYasha, which startled him. InuYasha backed away. "Geez wonder what got into him...?" InuYasha said.

Kagome's Grandpa laughed. "Well remember that time he scratched you." Kagome's Grandpa said.

"Yeah? What does that have to do with Buyo acting strange all of a sudden?" InuYasha said.

"Well I take it he probably has had it with you playing with him. He has never like it in the first place. Ever noticed?" Kagome's Grandpa said.

"Yeah now I do. Guess this means no more playing with him unless I want to be scratched...I'll just hang out with Sota I guess." InuYasha said.

InuYasha went to go find Sota and found him. "Hey kid. Theres nothing for me to do and while I'm still waitng for Kagome. Would you like to hang out?" InuYasha said.

"Yeah sure, InuYasha. Come on lets go upstairs in my room and play some Video Games." Sota said.

"Okay then." InuYasha said.

InuYasha and Sota went upstairs and went into his room to play video games. Ten minutes had already passed and Kagome got out of the Shower drying herself and getting herself dress before leaving her room. "InuYasha I'm ready!" Kagome said.

Kagome didn't hear an answer and began to wonder. She headed downstairs and looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. So she went to see her Mom to ask if she knew where InuYasha was. "Mom, have you seen InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"No I haven't. But I do know where he is. I suggested to him while he waited for you that he'd play with Buyo or hang out with Sota. If you don't see him playing with Buyo. Then he is probably playing with Sota upstairs in his room. "Kagome's Mom said.

"Okay thank you, Mom." Kagome said.

"You're welcome, Dear." Kagome's Mom said.

Kagome went into the living room to see if InuYasha was in there playing with Buyo, but didn't see him and just saw Buyo laying down and her Grandpa reading the Newspaper. "Guess InuYasha must be with Sota then." Kagome said.

Kagome headed back upstairs and went to Sota's room opening the door, where she saw InuYasha playing video games with Sota. "I knew this would be the last place to find you. So are you ready InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Yeah I am. Well I'll see you later Sota." InuYasha said.

"Okay, thanks for spending time with me." Sota said.

"No prob." InuYasha said.

As InuYasha and Kagome headed downstairs and were heading for the door to leave, while doing so. InuYasha got his Cap and put it on to hide his ears. "Bye everyone. We'll both be back in a few hours." Kagome said.

"Okay bye dear!" Kagome's Mom said.

With that. They both left the house and headed into the city, where Kagome would do some shopping for stuff for herself like clothes and stuff she wants as well as stuff such as food and other things she, InuYasha and the others from the Feudal Japan would need on their quest the next day. For a bit. They already made a few stops at many places already buying lot of things they would need on their quest and stuff Kagome wanted for herself. "InuYasha is there anything that you would like me to buy you?" Kagome said.

"No nothing at all. The only thing I wanted is Ramen, which we got." InuYasha said.

"You know, InuYasha. You should try something different other than having the same thing all the time. That is all you eat most of the time." Kagome said.

"Ramen is just so good. Thats all." InuYasha said.

"I know that. I'm just saying you don't have to have it all the time." Kagome said.

"I still try different stuff though." InuYasha said.

"What I'm just saying is that Ramen is all you mostly have." Kagome said.

"Well, maybe you're right. Still won't change the fact it is my favourite food though." InuYasha said.

"Yeah, I figured." Kagome said.

As they continued to walk. InuYasha just looked at Kagome. He was in love with her as she was with him. Even though he didn't know that. He wished he had to courage to confess, but what prevented it was that at the same time he was still in love with Kikyo still finding it hard to choose to who to be with. "Why can't I just choose already. I know I love Kagome, but I also love Kikyo. I eventually have to choose, but its really going to be extremely hard." InuYasha said talking to himself in his head.

Kagome was thinking to herself about the same thing. "What could I do to confess to InuYasha that I love him, but the fact that he still loves and goes to Kikyo. I just can't confess it to him. InuYasha why can't you just choose already who to be with. I hope you choose soon and I hope its me and that you'll move on from Kikyo. But for now. I'll just have to wait until that time comes." Kagome said talking to herself in her head.

While they continued to walk. A large Truck was driving so fast near the sideway that if passed by them and sent a breeze that blew so hard that InuYasha's Cap came off and went onto the road. Kagome notice this. "InuYasha! Your Cap." Kagome said.

"Don't worry I'll get it." InuYasha said.

"Well hurry up before someone sees and we have to explain something." Kagome said.

InuYasha went onto the road and got his Cap placing it back onto his head only before heading back onto the sidewalk, where Kagome was waiting. Luckily to there wasn't even anyone around the area to witness this. "Well the good news is that no one was around to see what happened or we would've had to explain to whoever did about my dog ears." InuYasha said.

"It was very close. We'll just have to stay a bit farther from the road if we don't want your Cap flying off again because next time someone might of been around. Then we'd have to think of something to explain what your Dog Ears are like tell him, her or them its a costume that you are wearing or something." Kagome said.

"I know. I'll be more careful next time." InuYasha said.

"Good." Kagome said.

They both then began to continue to walk deciding they would stay in the city a little longer before heading back to her home. As they walked off. They were unaware a Man was not far away who witnessed the whole thing. He used something and shot a small tracking device that landed onto InuYasha's clothes, so he could track him with one of the many devices he has. He then pulled out a device that resembled a Walkie Talkie and spoke into it. "Hello anyone at Area-Fifty Something. May I speak to General W.R. Monger." The Man said.

At a unknown place. A bunch of people were in a room where they was advanced stuff like large screens and all that. The person that the man was speaking to replied. "Yes I'll go get Monger." The person said.

The person got up holding what was the same thing that the man in Tokyo, Japan had to talk to him and walked up to who was General W.R. Monger. "General W.R. Monger." The person said.

A man who appeared to be middle aged with gray hair which was not completely white, a somewhat cleft thick chin, and green army clothes with medals that honor him turned around. "Yes, soldier. What is it that you want?" General W.R. Monger said.

"One of your men in Tokyo, Japan wants to speak to you." General W.R. Monger said.

"It better be good. Give it here." General W.R. Monger said.

The person handed the Walkie Talkie like device to him and placed it against his ear. "Yes, what is it you want to inform?" General W.R. Monger said.

"Well you know why you sent me here in the first place. Well it turns out after the news of what appeared to be a Human in Feudal Japan like clothes and silver hair saving that little girl many months ago who said he had Dog ears and other reports such as that play at this school. It turns out it isn't some person in a costume. The person with the silver hair and feudal japan like clothes is in fact not entirely human and those Dog ears are in fact real proving it." The Man said.

"Really? After all these months now? But how are you sure your not mistaking?" General W.R. Monger said.

"I heard him and this girl talking to each other. That should be enough evidence." The Man said.

"Alright then. Very well. I'll rally up many soldiers and stuff and we'll be down in Tokyo, Japan by tomorrow morning. Hopefully you got had shot a tracking device onto him so we can track him did you?" General W.R. Monger said.

"Yes." The Man said.

"Good. Well like I said. We'll be down tomorrow. I'm going out now." General W.R. Monger said.

"Alright." The Man said.

General W.R. Monger turned off the Walkie Talkie like device. "Looks like we've gonna get ourselves a new Monster to capture." General W.R. Monger said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, and the faster I'll be.**

**CrossoverMike**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had already passed and InuYasha and Kagome returned from the city to her house as they went inside. When they got inside InuYasha took off his Cap. "Mom, we're home!" Kagome said.

"Okay dear, and you just came in time. Supper is ready. Come and eat." Kagome's Mom said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Are you going to have Supper with us InuYasha?" Kagome said.

"Sure, why not. I am here with you. I might as well. I sure hope its Ramen" InuYasha said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Its always Ramen isn't it." Kagome said.

InuYasha and Kagome went into the kitchen, where Sota, and Kagome's Grandpa were already at the table just as Kagome's Mom was bringing the food and placing it on the table. InuYasha and Kagome then sat down. Kagome's Mom then did afterwards. As they all began to eat. Kagome's Mom spoke. "So how has your day been everyone?" Kagome's Mom said.

"Eh not much other than hanging around the house." Sota said.

"The same with me." Kagome's Grandpa said.

Kagome's Mom looked at InuYasha and Kagome. "And how about you dear and InuYasha?" Kagome's Mom said.

"It has been great. Just me and InuYasha spending time together. We manage to get all the stuff we need when we both head back into the Feudal Japan tomorrow. Not to mention. I got the stuff I wanted to get for myself." Kagome said.

"Thats great to hear honey. So I then take it you both decided to stay here for tonight?" Kagome's Mom said.

"Yeah pretty much, that is unless InuYasha is going to leave tonight and wait for me there in the morning." Kagome said.

"I'm going to stay here tonight. Besides I really love spending time with you Kagome." InuYasha said.

Kagome blushed and smiled. "How sweet of you to say that InuYasha. Its very nice to have you joining Supper with us and how are you enjoying your Supper?" Kagome's Mom said.

"I'm really enjoying it, Mrs. Higurashi. I really love your cooking." InuYasha said.

"Thank you, very much for the kind words." Kagome's Mom said.

"Oh and you don't enjoy my cooking?" Kagome said teasing.

"I do, I do. Its just..." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha relax. I'm just teasing with you. I'm not going to say the S word." Kagome said.

"Really? Because whenever it comes to your cooking like me wanting Ramen over it. You sit me for it. You know like that time we had a picnic with our friends back in the Feudal Era. You sat me a total of more than ten times." InuYasha said.

"That was back when I took the very littliest things seriously and of course still from your rudeness at times, but things have changed and now that we're talking about this. I really want to apologize for all the times I've sat you just because we got into fights, the fact you like Ramen better than my cooking and other things like that." Kagome said.

"Feh, Kagome its okay. You don't have to apologize you know. Besides I'm actually already getting used to be sat by you all the time thinking about all those times you did now." InuYasha said.

"Still though. I got to restrain myself from doing so all the time about the littliest things between us. Like I only will say the S word if your being rude or if pick on or hit Shippo." Kagome said.

"Understandable." InuYasha said.

After finishing Supper. InuYasha decided to help Kagome's Mom clean the table and wash dishes, while Kagome was upstairs doing some homework for school she needed to catch up on due to her quest in the Feudal Japan even though it was the weekend. While Sota was watching TV, Buyo as ususal was laying down and Kagome's Grandpa reading the Newspaper as always. After a long night. InuYasha came upstairs into Kagome's room, where she finally finished her homework. "Hey Kagome." InuYasha said.

"Oh hey InuYasha. What brings you here?" Kagome said.

"Well you know how I'm going to be sleeping here at your place tonight. Well I can't seem to find a place to sleep and I thought maybe you'd know a spot." InuYasha said.

"Oh, well...I guess you could sleep in my room, or in the living room. But this also comes into mind. Why don't you sleep in Sota's room with him. He would probably like that very much. It'd be like a sleepover for you both." Kagome said.

"Sure. Besides I'm really growing fond towards the kid. But of course where will I sleep in there? I would sleep on the ground, or in a tree like I do back in the Feudal Era, but truth be done. It would probably feel weird to be sleeping on the ground in your house." InuYasha said.

"Well you know how we bring sleeping bags to the Feudal Era. I can get one and put in there for you to sleep in." Kagome said.

"That sounds good. I'll go ask Sota if he will let me sleep in his room, which he probably will say yes." InuYasha said.

"Okay, while you're doing that. I'll got get a sleeping bag for you." Kagome said.

"Alright." InuYasha said.

InuYasha left Kagome's room and head to Sota's room, where he opened the door and saw Sota who turned around. "Oh hey InuYasha. Need something?" Sota said.

"No, I came to ask that since I'm sleeping here at the house tonight that I was wondering if I can sleep in here in your bedroom. Think about it. It'd be kind of like a sleepover" InuYasha said.

"Yeah sure of course InuYasha. The only thing is though...where will you sleep since there is only one bed?" Sota said.

"Don't worry. Kagome is fixing that problem now." InuYasha said.

Kagome came in with the sleeping bag. "Here you go InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Okay nevermind what I said." Sota said.

Kagome placed the sleeping bag on the ground. "I hope you two have a fun sleep over." Kagome said.

"We will Kagome. Will we Sota?" InuYasha said.

"You bet we will." Sota said enthusiastically.

"Thats good. Goodnight InuYasha, goodnight little brother." Kagome said.

"Goodnight." InuYasha and Sota said.

Kagome left the room. After she had left. InuYasha turned to look at Sota. "So kid. What do you want to do before we both go to bed?" InuYasha said.

"Video games of course." Sota said.

"Alright, but only if I'm player one this time." InuYasha said.

"Deal." Sota said.

"Good, lets play then." InuYasha said.

For a bit. InuYasha and Sota played video games before turning the system off. "You've made this night really fun, InuYasha. I'm so happy to have an idol like you." InuYasha said.

"You're not the only one happy kid. I'm happy to have someone like you who looks up to me as a hero." InuYasha said.

"Really?" Sota said.

"Yes, really. And you know Kagome has taught me so much that my life has gotten better, and as for you. You proved that anyone can have someone to look to them. I never thought in my life I'd have that. You're really special kid. I just want you to know that." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha that means so much to me. Kagome would probably be very happy if she heard this right now. Especially the fact that you're my idol." Sota said.

InuYasha smiled at this. Without them noticing. Kagome was near the door having came back upstairs from getting a glass of water and stopped upon hearing them both talking to each other. She has realize how much InuYasha has changed into a heart-warming person all because she the was one who turned him into it. She had never smiled this happy in her life because hearing all this meant alot to her. Deciding whether she should go in and tell InuYasha she heard everything and how thankful she is that she had influence him to becoming the heart warming-person he was now. She decided not to. She didn't want to interupt him and Sota's time together and decided to head back into her room to go to sleep.

"So InuYasha. I was wondering. Can you tell me from the beginning of how you met Kagome and to where your both currently at in your adventure." Sota said.

"Sure, I'd be happy too. I thought it'd be time to tell you anyway." InuYasha said.

From the beginning to the end. InuYasha told Sota everything and after telling him most of the night. He was finally done. "And that is when we determine that we wouldn't rest until Naraku was dead. Then on our quest we continued. However we did it for many weeks and couldn't find Naraku. So then we all decided to go back to Kaede's Village and rest. Though I actually didn't want to, but the others including Kagome did and since I felt time would go by slow. That is when Kagome thought that she and I would go to her time, which we are at now and then pretty much sums up our quest so far." InuYasha said.

InuYasha upon looking at Sota saw he had already fallen asleep. InuYasha smiled at this. He grabbed Sota and pushed down his blanket placing Sota onto his bed before putting the blanket over him. "Sleep dreams, kid." InuYasha said.

InuYasha then got into his sleeping bag and began to try and sleep, but all he could think about is Kagome. He has realized how much he has fallen in love with her now and the more he thought of her. The more he was beginning to love her alot more than Kikyo and maybe move on. Unlike Kikyo. Kagome has taught him alot and for that he was very grateful. After still thinking about Kagome a bit. InuYasha soon fell asleep.

It was the morning and the sun rose over Tokyo. InuYasha opened his eyes and got out of his sleeping bag. He turned his head to see if Sota was still asleep and saw he was gone. InuYasha knew Sota was likely downstairs. Getting up, InuYasha left his room and went to Kagome's room to see if she was sleeping still. When he got there. He didn't see her meaning she was up too and likely downstairs as well. InuYasha headed downstairs and found Kagome and her family at the table eating breakfast. "Hey Kagome good morning. So are you ready?" InuYasha said.

"I'm having breakfast InuYasha. You'll have to wait." Kagome said.

"InuYasha, why don't you come sit and have breakfast with us?" Kagome's Mom said.

"Yeah I guess I can do that." InuYasha said.

InuYasha went to the table and sat down having breakfast with Kagome and her family. Outside, A bunch of soldiers carrying guns have finally made it to Kagome's home being led by General W.R. Monger who finally have had arrived to Japan this morning. There was also Helicopters up in the sky for backup. The man that General W.R. Monger sent to Japan in the first place was beside the General. "This is the spot. He's inside that house." The Man said.

"Perfect. Alright men. Surround the entire area so that way. So that way the Dog-Man has nowhere to go. We'll just wait until he comes outside." General W.R. Monger said.

"Yes sir." One of the Soldiers said.

Many of the Soldiers went around the entire area surrounding all prepared, as were the Helicopters up in the sky. Back inside. InuYasha, Kagome and her family finished having breakfast. "So you ready now Kagome?" InuYasha said.

"Yes, InuYasha. Let me just get all the stuff." Kagome said.

"Alright." InuYasha said.

Kagome went to go get all the stuff they would need for the Feudal Era and came back wearing a large yellow backpack. "Okay I'm ready now." Kagome said.

"Lets go then." InuYasha said.

Before leaving. Kagome turned around looking at her family. "Bye mom, bye Sota, and bye Grandpa. We'll try to come back as soon as possible." Kagome said.

"Bye dear. Have fun." Kagome's Mom said.

With that InuYasha and Kagome came outside of the house only to stop at their halt and they were greeted by General W.R. Monger and all his soldiers who were surrounding the entire area. "Um...What's going on...MOM!" Kagome said.

InuYasha and Kagome didn't know what was going on, but they had a feeling it wasn't good. Kagome's Mom, Sota, and Kagome's Grandpa all came outside. "Yes, dea-" Kagome's Mom said not finishing.

Kagome's Family saw all the soldiers and General W.R. Monger. "...May we help you? What's happening?" Kagome's Mom said.

General W.R. Monger and two of his Soldiers approached them. InuYasha began to get really wary and prepared himself. He was not liking this. "Hello, Ma'am. I am General W.R. Monger and I'm here on behalf for the Dog-Man." General W.R. Monger said.

"Dog-Man? You mean InuYasha?" Kagome's Mom said.

"Thats his name? If so yes." General W.R. Monger said.

"...Just who are you though and how did you find out about InuYasha. What do you want with him?" Kagome said getting extremely worried.

"I'm afraid that is classified information. Now either the Dog-Man you call InuYasha come with us or I'm afraid we'll have to do it by force." General W.R. Monger said.

That last comment made InuYasha snap. He didn't know who this man was and he wasn't just going to let him take him away from Kagome, her family, his friends, and his life. "Like hell no you won't! If I have to fight to get out of this, then I will!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha tried to strike at General W.R. Monger and his men who were prepared and dodged. "Men! The Monster is attacking! Try to restrain him!" General W.R. Monger said.

Kagome, and Kagome's family reacted to this. "InuYasha no! Wait! We can try to sort things out!" Kagome said.

InuYasha didn't listen though and began to fight the Soldiers. One of the Soldiers shot a rope that tied around InuYasha's wrist and pulled him down a bit. However InuYasha manage to resist and pulled out pulling the Soldier forward causing him to fall onto the ground before getting back up to continue and try to restrain InuYasha with the help of the other Soldiers. Other Soldiers began to surround InuYasha trying to restrain him as they began shooting more ropes to bring him down. Kagome, and Kagome's Family tried to interfere, but some of General W.R. Monger's men stopped them from doing so by holding them. Not knowing what to do now. Kagome wanted InuYasha to stop and explain everything to General W.R. Monger and his Soldiers. "INUYASHA PLEASE STOP!" Kagome said.

InuYasha however didn't hear her and continued to try and fight back. He struck at a few Soldiers and attempted to keep doing so. While this was still happening. A Soldier had a Syringe with an orange liquid inside and because InuYasha was too focused trying to fight out of this didn't have time to notice as the Soldier plunged the Syringe into InuYasha's neck injecting the orange liquid. InuYasha groaned upon feeling this and struck the Soldier with the back of his hand causing the Soldier to fly into the air and fall onto the ground on his back before being immediately helped back up onto his feet by other Soldiers. The rest of the Soldiers who upon seeing the Soldier that injected the orange liquid into InuYasha with the Syringe stopped their attempts to restrain InuYasha and all backed away. InuYasha tried to keep fighting, but he was starting to feel nauseous, and drowsy feeling he was about to fall asleep. InuYasha fell onto the ground. "K-Ka-Kagome..." InuYasha said before falling under the effects of the drug.

Kagome and her family was still being held by the Soldiers. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed trying to hold back the tears.

Not being able to put up with this. Kagome broke herself free and made her way towards InuYasha attempting to stop this at all costs. She made it to InuYasha ignoring all the Soldiers and knelt to her knees and grabbed him holding InuYasha in her arms against her chest. "N-N-NOOO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kagome said tears beginning to stream down her face.

The Soldiers approached as did General W.R. Monger. "I'm sorry Miss, but we must. Now I advise you to let go and move away or we'll have to seperate you from him." General W.R. Monger said.

"NO! I WON'T! I NEVER WILL!" Kagome said.

General W.R. Monger was left with no choice. "Men seperate her from the Dog-Man." General W.R. Monger said.

Three of the Soldiers approached Kagome grabbing her seperating her from InuYasha, while some of the other Soldiers grabbed the unconcious InuYasha by his arms taking him away. "NOOOOO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T TAKE INUYASHA AWAY PLEASE!" Kagome screamed.

General W.R. Monger looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry...but again we have too." General W.R. Monger said.

With all her strength. She broke free and made her way to General W.R. Monger. "Please if you're going to take him away. Let me come at least please!" Kagome said.

Kagome's family who was watching everything knowing there is nothing they could do gasped at this. "Kagome no!" Kagome's Mom said.

Kagome didn't hear her mother though. General W.R. Monger looked at her. He sadly turned his head away. "I'm sorry Miss, but you cannot." General W.R. Monger said.

Knowing that she couldn't force him. Kagome realize there was nothing else she could do to stop this as she knelt to her knees and began to sob cupping her face with her hands. tears streaming down like a neverending river. General W.R. Monger feeling very regretful still sadly turned around and was prepared to leave until he heard Sota who manage to break himself out of one of the Soldier's grasp and ran towards the General making it to him. "Noooooooo! Please Mister, don't take him away! He's my hero! He's not a Monster!" Sota said tears forming in his eyes.

As much as General W.R. Monger wanted to realizing that these people seem like family to the Dog-Man and how much he meant to them. He had a job to do and it really broke his heart that he had to refuse especially to just an eight year old boy. "I'm sorry." General W.R. Monger said.

It was all he could say as he turned around and left. Sota then broke down into tears alongside his big sister as General W.R. Monger and his Soldiers left with InuYasha. Kagome's Mom and Grandpa who were released by the Soldiers that held them came towards Kagome and Sota and comforted them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome just sat in her room. She has not stopped crying since InuYasha got taken away by what appeared to be some kind of army. She wasn't the only one crying over this. Her brother was devastated and her Mom who was seeing InuYasha as part of the family was extremely upset that he was now gone. Even Kagome's Grandpa was sad about it. Though he didn't really like InuYasha. He was sad to see that InuYasha had been taken away. Kagome couldn't bear with this. She really loves InuYasha very much and didn't know what that Army would do with him. Things would not be the same without him and felt there was now no point continuing her quest in the Feudal Era. "Without InuYasha. There's just no point in going back and continuing the quest for the Jewel Shards. Things just won't be the same without InuYasha. I love him so much and now he's gone!" Kagome said.

Kagome broke into sobs for a few minutes before stopping. She thought that it would be right to go to the Feudal Era one last time to say goodbye to everyone she knew there. With that. She left her room and headed downstairs heading for the door. Kagome's Mom saw this. "Dear, where are you going?" Kagome's Mom said.

"I'm just going somewhere. That is all." Kagome said.

"Okay, I was just asking." Kagome's Mom said.

Kagome just couldn't tell her Mom the truth, because even if she told her Mom. Her Mom would convince her to keep going, but even with her Mom's advice. She feels there was still no point in going to the Feudal Era. Kagome left the house and headed to the Well House. She jumped into the Well and the flash that normally happens appeared and went away. Climbing up, Kagome was in the Feudal Era and this would in fact be her last time here. "It's going to be really hard saying goodbye to everyone." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome made her way to Kaede's Village, where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede were. Upon making it there. She went into Kaede's Hut where they all were. "Kagome!" Shippo said.

Shippo jumped hugging Kagome. Shippo didn't even notice Kagome wasn't even smiling and Kagome didn't even say anything. Shippo then suddenly notice seeing that something seemed wrong with Kagome. "Kagome? Is something the matter?" Shippo said.

Kagome wanted to tell them, but it was really hard. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaede then notice that InuYasha wasn't with her. "Kagome, where is InuYasha?" Sango said.

"Normally he'd be here with you." Miroku said.

"Kagome tell us whats wrong. I know there is something the matter." Shippo said.

Kagome couldn't take it as everyone began to put pressure into her and broke down crying. Everyone was confused at this, but none the less comforted her. "Kagome don't cry. What happened? Did InuYasha hurt your feelings again?" Shippo said.

"No! I-It's not that. It's...InuYasha is gone!" Kagome said sobbing.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede all gasped. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" Kaede said.

"As in InuYasha is gone! Never to be seen again!" Kagome said.

"Kagome explain to us what happened." Sango said concerned.

"I-I can't and I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is the last time I'll be coming here. I wanted to say goodbye to all of you and that you were all the greatest friends I met. But without InuYasha here. Things just won't be the same." Kagome said.

"What!? NO! Please Kagome don't go!" Shippo said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't keep coming back here." Kagome said.

Kagome went over to Miroku and hugged him. "Goodbye Miroku." Kagome said.

She then went over to Sango hugging her. "Goodbye Sango." Kagome said.

Then went over to Kirara petting her on the head. "Goodbye Kirara." Kagome said.

Kirara meowed sadly not wanting Kagome to go. Kagome then went over to Kaede and hugged her. "Goodbye Kaede." Kagome said.

Kagome then went over the Shippo picking him up and hugging him tightly. "Goodbye Shippo. I'll miss you the most." Kagome said.

"No! Kagome please! We can figure out where InuYasha is! Please don't leave for good!" Shippo said.

"I-I'm sorry, but we wouldn't be able to." Kagome said.

Kagome placed Shippo back down onto the ground. She then turned around and began to leave only to stop and turned her head back to look at them one last time. Tears falling down her face. "G-Go-Goodbye everyone." Kagome said.

Kagome then left the Hut. Shippo broke down into tears. "Kagome noooooo! Guys come on. We have to stop her from leaving. Surely we can reason with her." Shippo said.

Miroku, Sango, Kiara, and Kaede just sat there doing nothing looking all sad. "Guys. Come on!" Shippo said.

"Shippo, as much as we don't want Kagome to leave for good. We can't force her. She has a right to choose what she wants." Miroku said.

"Miroku is right, Shippo. It wouldn't be fair to force her to choose on keep coming here." Sango said.

"Aye, they are right child." Kaede said.

"WHAT!? I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! AREN'T YOU HER FRIENDS! FRIENDS WOULD REASON WITH HER!" Shippo said.

They all still sat there silently still sad. "Fine! Be that way! I ain't going to just let her leave without reasoning with her!" Shippo said angrily.

With that. Shippo left. By this time. Kagome had already left Kaede's Village and was making her way back to the Well. Only to hear Shippo calling for her. "KAGOME!" Shippo said.

Kagome turned around to see the small kitsune running towards her before stopping as soon as he got to her. "Kagome! Please I'm begging you to keep coming here. It won't be the same without you. You're the closest thing to a Mother I have. I-I'm sorry about InuYasha, but its no reason to not keep coming here! Please." Shippo said.

Kagome wanted to keep coming here, but the more she thought about InuYaha. The more things would not keep being the same. "Shippo, I'm happy that you care and don't want me to leave. But it's just...I have a right to choose and this is what I'm choosing. Please forgive me." Kagome said.

"Kagome! If your going to leave. Please let me come with you!" Shippo said.

Kagome really wanted to bring Shippo, but after what happened to InuYasha who was captured by who appeared to be some kind of military. She didn't want to risk the same happening to Shippo. "I'm sorry, Shippo. You can't. I cannot risk it." Kagome said.

"Risk what? What is it? Tell me!" Shippo said.

"...I just can't tell you. Please take care of yourself Shippo. You'll still have Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kaede." Kagome said.

That was all she could tell Shippo before not being able to take it anymore, and turned around running off to the Well. Shippo stood there knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her and broke down. "KAGOME!" Shippo cried.

Kagome ran as fast as she could. She wanted to be out of the Feudal Era, because the longer she was here. The more she couldn't take the fact that she would never see her friends again, especially Shippo. As she was running to the Well. She bumped into someone and fell. She got back up onto her feet and looked up to see who it was. It was Koga. "Koga please just go." Kagome said.

Kagome wasn't in the mood and pressure began to get to her now that Koga was here. "What's the rush, my dear Kagome. Why wouldn't you want to be with your future mate as of right now? What happened? Did Mutt-Face hurt your feelings again? If he did. I'll make him pay for doing that." Koga said.

"I-It's not that." Kagome said.

"And where is he for that matter? I take it you wanted some time alone because of a another fight with him. Kagome maybe we can walk and just talk what happened this time between you both. As well as discuss our plans for the future together." Koga said.

"It's not that. Please Koga. I must go." Kagome said.

"Come on there is not rush I'm sure you have time." Koga said.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. The pressure of maybe never seeing InuYasha again, saying goodbye to her friends for good and now running into Koga who is always talking about being her future husband like always, when in fact she never loved him at all and it has always been InuYasha that she loved. She pushed Koga very hard and looked at him angrily with tears streaming down her face. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EVER LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I'LL NEVER BE YOUR MATE! YOU'RE THE MOST IGNORANT AND GULLIABLE PERSON I HAVE EVER MET! GO BACK TO AYAME! SHE LOVES YOU! SHE IS WHO YOU SHOULD BE WITH! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED INUYASHA! NOT YOU! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL AND REALIZE THAT! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Koga just stood there extremely shocked. There was nothing he could say as Kagome ran pass him heading to the Well. He didn't even try to stop her. He was just standing there in shock not knowing what to do. Kagome had finally made it to the Well and jumped in. A bright flash as always happened and she climbed out now back in her time. She left the Well House and got back to her house going inside and heading upstairs into her room where she sat onto her bed and broke down. She'd do anything to have InuYasha back, but she knew that it may never happen. "I guess...This ends my adventures to the Feudal Era. Back to a normal life at School and all that." Kagome said to herself.

Kagome got up and went to her window looking out of it. Despite now going back to ther old normal life. She just couldn't stop thinking about InuYasha. "InuYasha maybe gone, but theres always hope. I'll never be with anyone else. My heart will always belong to InuYasha. Please InuYasha, one day just please one day. Return to me somehow." Kagome said.

Kagome still in fact had hope in her that one day InuYasha would indeed somehow come back to her, but to this very day. They were both seperated from each other.

_Area Fifty-Something_

_3 miles beneath the Nevada Desert_

It was a Secret Place where Monsters and Aliens were held captive and kept away from the outside world from knowing. No one from the Outside World for that matter didn't even know about the existence of Area-Fifty Something and only those who work there knew about it. In one of the prisons, which was the section for Monsters. There were four Monsters there, but soon to be another one.

The first Monster ever to be captured was B.O.B. who is a Blue One-Eyed indestructible gelatinous mass. He was created and captured in 1958 when he was spontaneously created in a Laboratory, where scientists injected a chemically-altered ranch dressing into a genetically-altered tomato, which resulted in his creation.

The second is The Missing Link AKA Link for short. He is a 20,000 year old Fish-Ape hybrid who got frozen in ice during the Ice Age only to be discovered in 1961 and then thawed out where he caused terror at his old watering hole before being captured.

The next is Dr. Cockroach, AKA Dr. Phd. He was formerly a Human who in 1962 created a device to give Humans the abilities, durability and longevity of Cockroaches and decided to test his experiment on himself. However there was a side affect and he now had the abilities, durability, and longevity of a Cockroach as well as the head of a Cockroach. Sometime later he was then captured just like the others.

And the last was Insectosaurus. The biggest of the Monsters. Formerly just a 1-Inch Grub. He was turned into a 350 foot tall Mosnter from radiation and then "attacked" Tokyo before being captured in 1969. Ever since being at Area Fifty-Something. Insectosaurus for some reason thinks The Missing Link is his father and due to it has a very close bond to him as well as the fact. The Missing Link is the only one who can understand what Insectosaurus says.

When they all first came here. They tried many times to escaped, but to no avil and eventually they gave up and decided they might as well have the Monster Prison be there new home.

In the Monster Prison. Insectosaurus was minding his own business, while Dr. Cockroach was creating new devices. The Missing Link and B.O.B. were playing cards. "Do you have any um...Sevens?" The Missing Link said.

"Um...nope go Fish." B.O.B. said.

"Okay, how about any fives?" The Missing Link said.

"Nope go fish again." B.O.B. said.

"How do I know you're not just saying that so I don't beat you again?" The Missing Link said.

"I'm not." B.O.B. said.

"Then why don't you show me?" The Missing Link said.

"Well...uh...wouldn't that be cheating?" B.O.B. said.

Little did B.O.B. knew was Insectosaurus was behind him and looked at his cards before letting out a roar letting The Missing Link know. "Ah ha. I Knew it. Thanks Insectosaurus for looking" The Missing Link said.

Insectosaurus let out a happy roar. "Hmph, cheaters." B.O.B. said.

Dr. Cockroach who was creating a new invention of his couldn't focus on his work and turned his head to The Missing Link and B.O.B. "Can you two be quiet. I'm working on a new invention and your blabbering is getting in my way of focusing on it." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Well we we're done anyway. What's this new invention your making Doc?" The Missing Link said.

"I guess I could tell you guys now. It's-" Dr. Cockroach said not finishing.

Before Dr. Cockroach could tell The Missing Link, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus. They heard General W.R. Monger come in with a jet pack on. "Hello Monsters." General W.R. Monger said.

The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus turned their heads to look at General W.R. Monger. "Excuse me Monger, but I'm afraid you interuppted me. I was about to tell the others of this new invention I made." Dr. Cockroach said.

"There's not time for that. I just wanted to inform you four that we've caught ourselves a new Monster and that he is arriving at this moment." General W.R. Monger said.

"A new Monster? That's awesome! What is it?" B.O.B. said.

"You'll see when you meet him." General W.R. Monger said.

"A new Monster you say. It has been so long that I thought we'd be the only ones ever to be captured." The Missing Link said.

Insectosaurus roared agreeing. "So...Monger? What do you expect we'll get to meet this new Monster?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"Not long. As I said. He is arriving at this moment to his cell. You'll get to meet him once he gets out of there." General W.R. Monger said.

"Oh boy. I can't wait to introduce all ourselves." B.O.B. said.

"...Um yeah about that Monsters. I want to let you know. He's kind of the feisty one. So upon meeting him. He might not be that friendly. So just be careful, when introducing yourselves to him since while trying to capture him. He was fighting back pretty aggressively." General W.R. Monger said.

"Alright, Monger. Thanks for the heads up. Though I'm still eager to introducing myself to this new Monster." Dr. Cockroach said.

"You're welcome. Here is coming in now since I hear the Soldiers." General W.R. Monger said.

Soldiers came into the Monster Prison with what appeared to be a steel box with holes. B.O.B. was confused about this? "Wait that is the Monster...Cool! Hi I'm B.O.B." B.O.B. said waving to the Steel Box which happened to have InuYasha inside.

"Um B.O.B. the Monster isn't the Steel Box. The Monster is what is inside there." The Missing Link said.

"Oh..." B.O.B. said.

The Soldiers got to the cell where InuYasha would be staying and a large door opened, which then closed. Inside. They opened the Steel Box releasing the still unconcious InuYasha before leaving as the large door opened again, which then closed again as well and heading off with the now empty Steel Box and leaving the Monster Prison. "Well Monsters. He'll probably be getting up soon. So as soon as he comes out of his cell. Be sure to make him feel welcome at home as much as possible." General W.R. Monger said.

"We will, Monger." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Good. Have a nice day Monsters." General W.R. Monger said.

General W.R. Monger left. Dr. Cockroach then looked at The Missing Link, B.O.B., and Insectosaurus once more. "Well while we wait for the new Monster to awaken. I can still tell you guys my new invention." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Okay then lets hear it." The Missing Link said.

"Well..." Dr. Cockroach began to speak.

While Dr. Cockroach was telling them his new invention. Inside the cell InuYasha was in. InuYasha began to wake up. His vision seemed blurry at first, but it then became clear. He got up and began to look around. It was dark and the room he was in appeared to be all metal or something. "Where the hell am I?" InuYasha said.

InuYasha just stood where he was wondering wherever he was.


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha just stood there looking around in the room. He needed to get out of here. All he knew is that once he saw that man and his people who works for him. He will make them pay. InuYasha was about to slash at the metal walls until the large door suddenly opened. Upon seeing this. InuYasha left his cell and found himself in a very large area. He then spotted the four Monsters who upon hearing the large door open turned their heads and saw InuYasha. Dr. Cockroach was also done telling what his invention was by the time this happened "Well. That must be the new Monster. Shall we introduce ourselves?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"Yeah! I've been so tempted to." B.O.B. said.

"Well lets do it then." Dr. Cockroach said.

The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B. all walked up to InuYasha, while Insectosaurus just stood where he was. "Hello there. You must be the new Monster. Let us introduce ourself. My name is Dr. Cockroach." Dr. Cockroach said.

"I'm the Missing Link, but you can call me Link for short." The Missing Link said.

"I'm B.O.B." B.O.B. said.

"And over there is Insectosaurus. He can't talk, but I am the only one who can understand what he says." The Missing Link said.

InuYasha didn't know who these four were and thought maybe they were working for the man known as General W.R. Monger. They looked like Demons, but the strange thing is they weren't Demons since he didn't sense any Demonic Aura in any of them. Wanting answers. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at them causing them to gasp and get scared except for B.O.B. and Insectosaurus who was still close by witness this and got concern seeing that The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, and B.O.B. were in danger and got ready to try and interfere to defend them in case InuYasha would end up attacking. "Whoa! Easy there. We mean no harm!" Dr. Cockroach said.

"I guess Monger wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't too friendly." The Missing Link said.

"Um...Should I be scared or not? Because I don't if I should or not in a situation like this." B.O.B. said.

"Who the hell are you bastards! Tell me where I am!" InuYasha said.

"You're at Area Fifty-Something." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Area Fifty what?" InuYasha said.

"Its a secret place where Monsters and Aliens are placed in to keep from the public from knowing." The Missing Link said.

"How do I know you're not lieing! Where is that Man and his men!? Do you work for him!? You all look like Demons, but I sense no Demon Aura in any of you! Tell me where he is and maybe I'll spare your lives!" InuYasha said.

"Demons? No we're not Demons! Trust me we are not lieing. As for General W.R. Monger considering you know his name now. You can't get to him since you're trapped in here like the rest of us." Dr. Cockroach said.

"So are you going to put that pointy thing away..." The Missing Link said.

"Guys really? Should I be scared in this situation or not? I can't tell..." B.O.B. said.

"Stop playing dumb. You think I can be tricked that easily. Well be prepared to meet your doom!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha was about to use Tetsusaiga at Dr. Cockroach, The Missing Link, and B.O.B. While Dr. Cockroach and The Missing Link gasped at this. B.O.B. as ususal was still being naive. Before InuYasha prepared to attack. Insectosaurus got in the way to protect them and stopping InuYasha from doing so. "You just asked for it now! Wind Sc-" InuYasha said not finishing.

Before InuYasha could attack once more. They all heard General W.R. Monger who came in flying on his jetpack to check how things were going. "Stop!" General W.R. Monger said.

InuYasha stopped his attack and the other Monsters felt relieved, still except for B.O.B. being naive as ususal. Upon seeing General W.R. Monger. InuYasha snarled and attempted to attack him. "You!" InuYasha said.

InuYasha jumped into the air and was about to attack General W.R. Monger, but the General took out some kind of remote and pressed a button setting off a powerful shock and that zapped InuYasha who then fell back down onto the ground. "What the hell just happened!?" InuYasha said.

"After we captured you. I got one of my men to place a type of Shock Collar around your neck in order to keep you under control because of that dangerous behaviour of yours. Perhaps once you get that temper of yours under control. I'll consider on having it removed." General W.R. Monger said.

InuYasha examined his neck and felt something metal around his neck. Upon feeling it. He tried to tear it off, but because of how strong it really was. It didn't even buldge. He then looked at General W.R. Monger angrily. "I swear to you. Once I get out of here and get this damn thing off my neck. I'm going to tear you apart!" InuYasha said.

"Try all you want. You'll never be able to." General W.R. Monger said.

There was nothing InuYasha had to say and just growled in anger. General W.R. Monger then looked at the Monsters. "Guess you all were too focus on introducing the new Monster that you didn't even notice the Shock Collar on him. Sorry I forgot to mention that." General W.R. Monger said.

Until now from what they saw and were told by General W.R. Monger. The Monsters didn't even notice the Shock Collar on InuYasha before since like General W.R. Monger said. They were focus on introducing themselves to InuYasha earlier and now that they were witnessing this thought even though InuYasha was really aggressive. They thought General W.R. Monger was being really hard on him that he had a Shock Collar placed onto InuYasha's neck to keep him under control by zapping him. "Monger, Aren't you being hard on him. Personality he probably isn't aggressive at all. He's just confused, and misunderstood and I suggest to you that you remove that shock collar off of his neck. We also haven't really explained to him everything just yet." Dr. Cockroach said protesting.

"Negative. Remember how I said how aggressive he was when we tried to capture him. Its probably for the best until he gets himself under control." General W.R. Monger said.

"But Monger..." Dr. Cockroach said.

"I told you that is a negative." General W.R. Monger said.

Dr. Cockroach wished to still protest, but had nothing else to say to defend InuYasha. General W.R. Monger then turned his head and looked at InuYasha. "Now I insist you get used to being here Dog-Man, because this is your new home whether you like it or not." General W.R. Monger said.

"Damn you!" InuYasha said.

"Believe me you'll get used to it. Also seeing how you attempted to attack the other Monsters. I'm activiating that Shock Collar to go off on its own everytime you try something like attack or attempt to escape, though I doubt you would be able too anyway." General W.R. Monger said.

General W.R. Monger pressed another button from the remote control now activating the Shock Collar to go off everytime InuYasha tries to attack or escape and then left. As soon as he left. InuYasha slumped to his knees before slamming his fist onto the ground out of anger. "What does it take to get out of here! For all I know. I may never see Kagome or anyone else ever again." InuYasha said.

The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., and Insectosaurus couldn't help but feel empathy towards him as they too were captured and trapped in here. The Missing Link, and Insectosaurus wanted to approach InuYasha and comfort him, but were too scared to see how he'd react even though the Shock Collar on InuYasha would protect them, but they still didn't want to risk it none the less. As for B.O.B. being still naive like always didn't know how to be scared or comfort someone and so he just stood there. Dr. Cockroach was the only one not scared besides B.O.B. because of how naive he is and approached InuYasha who was still slumped onto the ground. "Are you okay..." Dr. Cockroach said.

Dr. Cockroach was about to place a hand onto InuYasha's shoulder, but he jerked away. "Go away..." InuYasha said.

"Please...I'm just trying to help. Let me help you up. Then perhaps we can sit down and maybe we can talk about what happened and other stuff like that." Dr. Cockroach said.

Dr. Cockroach was about to help him up until he jerked away again only harder this time. He then looked at him in anger. "What part of go away don't you understand! I don't even know who the hell you and those others are! Just leave me alone!" InuYasha said.

Dr. Cockroach backed away a bit. He really wanted to comfort him and make him feel better, but perhaps maybe it'd be best that once he cools down a bit that he'll be in a better mood. "...Alright. I know you don't know us, but if you feel like talking to any of us about what happened about you being captured just like what happened to us or anything else for that matter. Just come to us, okay." Dr. Cockroach said.

Dr. Cockroach walked back to the others. "So Dr. C. I take it we should just leave the new Monster alone for a while then?" The Missing Link said.

"Yes. So that way maybe he will be able to cool off and be in a better mood. Later I'll go to see him and try to give him comfort, but for the now. We should just leave him alone so he can have some space. I also told him too that if he feels like talking to any of us that he can come to us even though he doesn't really know each other yet." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Alright that is probably for the best, but you know. Unlike the rest of us when we got captured. We were never in so much of a wreck. I wonder what got him into such a wreck when he got captured?" The Missing Link said.

The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus all looked at the really depressed InuYasha who was just slumped to the ground still as if he was going to begin crying. "I don't know Link. But it must be something...I just can't bare to see him like that...So sad and depressed. I really want to comfort him right now. I really do, but the mood he is in. It's just not a good idea." Dr. Cockroach said.

As time went by. The Monsters did their ususal things, and by this time. InuYasha got up and went into his Cell and has not come out since. Later that night. The rest of the Monsters went into their cells. Inside InuYasha's cell. InuYasha was just sitting there. Images of everyone, his friends and Kagome's family surrounded his mind. He was missing them all badly and deeply, but the one he missed the most was Kagome. Soon all the images in his mind were replaced with Kagome. The more he thinked about Kagome. The more he thought about her and the more couldn't stand being in this place. He didn't know where he was or how far he was from her. Right now. He just wanted to be with his friend's, her family, but out of all of them, Kagome. InuYasha couldn't take it anymore as he began to cry. Tears going down his face. His life was ruined now. All thanks to that Man name General W.R. Monger.

InuYasha tried to stop crying, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand this was his life now. As InuYasha continue cry. In Dr. Cockroach's cell. He finished doing some stuff and decided that maybe it was time that InuYasha had finally cooled down. "Well I suppose the new Monster has finally cooled off right now. I'll go check up on him and see how he is feeling now." Dr. Cockroach said.

Dr. Cockroach left his cell and made it to InuYasha's cell. Dr. Cockroach took a big gulp. He wasn't sure if InuYasha had cooled off or not, but none the less decided to go in. As InuYasha was sobbing. He heard the door opened and the moment it did. InuYasha pretended to make it seem as if he was alright now as he wiped his tear stricken face. When he looked who it was. He got annoyed and turned away. Dr. Cockroach just stood there. "So...How are you feeling now." Dr. Cockroach said.

InuYasha didn't say anything as he kept his back turned. Dr. Cockroach could understand what he was going through. He walked towards InuYasha and made it to him. "I know you don't even know me and the others, but as time goes by you will" Dr. Cockroach said.

Hoping that InuYasha would speak. He didn't. Dr. Cockroach really wanted to help him, but the only way he could is if InuYasha would speak to him. "I understand what you might be going through, but just can't stand seeing you all sad and depressed. I want to help you." Dr. Cockroach said.

To Dr. Cockroach's surprise. InuYasha finally spoke. "I'm not sad or depressed. I'm not going through anything. Where are you getting that idea...just leave me alone." InuYasha said.

But InuYasha knew he was sad and depressed and was going through lot of things. He just didn't want to admit it and feel like he was weak. Dr. Cockroach sat down besides InuYasha who still had his back turned. "You know...I know you're going through something and I can tell from the looks of everything on you. You can't keep it away forever and eventually will need someone to tell or it will just keep getting worse and grief will start to get to you. If you just tell me what is wrong. Like I said. I can help you and I'll understand." Dr. Cockroach said.

InuYasha was silent for a moment, before speaking. "I told you it's nothing." InuYasha said.

"Please just tell me. I really want to help you." Dr. Cockroach said.

"All I'll tell you is that I've been seperated from someone I really loved and I just can't stop thinking about her...And now I don't know...if I'll ever see her again..." InuYasha said.

InuYasha tried to hold back his tears, but couldn't as he choked up a sob. Dr. Cockroach now really understood what he was going through and couldn't help, but feel sorry. It was no wonder he was so depressed and sad when he got here. Dr. Cockroach placed a hand onto his shoulder, and to his suprise once me. InuYasha didn't jerk away. "I'm very sorry about what happened. You must of loved whoever it was very much and though I've never been in that kind of thing in my life. I can honestly understand why your going through this." Dr. Cockroach said.

"...Guess I should thank you." InuYasha said.

"You're welcome. And though you maybe seperated from whoever you loved. You aren't alone here. There's me and the others." Dr. Cockroach said.

"I know...but it's just..." InuYasha said not finishing.

Before InuYasha could finish. Dr. Cockroach spoke. "I know. We're not like who you love. I just wanted you to know that. And although it is impossible to escape from this place. Let me just tell you there is always hope that one day that somehow you both will reunite with each other again. I can guarantee you that." Dr. Cockroach said.

InuYasha turned his head looking at Dr. Cockroach. "Really? You really think so?" InuYasha said.

"Yes, nothing is impossible and it may take a very long time, but eventually maybe one day that somehow you'll be be reunited." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Maybe you're right..." InuYasha said.

"Believe me I am. Just as long as you keep hoping. You can be sad that you're seperated from who you love, but again just continue to hope and don't grief. One day you'll both reunite with each other and I believe it." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Alright...I will." InuYasha said.

"Good. Well...I'll be heading off back to my cell. You get yourself a good's night rest." Dr. Cockroach said.

With that Dr. Cockroach got up and turned around and began to leave InuYasha's cell, but he stopped when InuYasha spoke and turned his head to look at InuYasha. "Again thank you..." InuYasha said.

"Glad that I got to help...And by the way. If you don't mind. What is your name?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"...InuYasha." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha huh? A rather odd, but somewhat nice name. Well good night." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Goodnight." InuYasha said.

Feeling that his job here was now done in comforting and making InuYasha feel better or just a bit. Dr. Cockroach turned and left InuYasha's cell and his Cell Door closed. As much as InuYasha suddenly didn't want to admit it. He was glad that he Dr. Cockroach came to comfort him and had someone which was him to talk about it. Even though he doesn't know him and the others, but as Dr. Cockroach said. As time goes by. He will. Though InuYasha was feeling a bit better thanks to Dr. Cockroach. InuYasha still was missing everyone else, but mostly Kagome deeply, but he took Dr. Cockroach's advice not to let grief consume him, though he can still be sad about it. But as Dr. Cockroach said as well. As long as he hopes. Then perhaps he and Kagome will somehow reunite one day. Feeling really tired now though. InuYasha laid down and slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the morning and InuYasha opened his eyes. Though he still hated this place. He felt a bit more comfortable now all thanks to Dr. Cockroach yesterday. Feeling it'd be a better day. InuYasha decided to leave his cell and as he did. He saw The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., and Insectosaurus doing their ususal things. He remembered what Dr. Cockroach said to him last night and that he can still be sad, but not let grief get to him. He knew one day he'd reunite with Kagome because Dr. Cockroach believed it and that was enough to make him happy. Everyday he'd be thinking about her, but for now. He would have to wait until they both somehow reunite with each other. Deciding to make the day a good one. He came up to all of them. "Good morning guys." InuYasha said.

The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus turned their heads looking at InuYasha. Dr. Cockroach walked up to InuYasha. "Good morning, InuYasha. I presume you got yourself a good night's rest?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"Yeah I did." InuYasha said.

"Inu what?" The Missing Link said.

Dr. Cockroach turned his head looking at the others. "Link, B.O.B., and Insectosaurus. The new Monster is name InuYasha. I got to know when I came to check up on him last night." Dr. Cockroach said.

"InuYasha? What kind of name is that? Sounds pretty cool though." The Missing Link said.

Insectosaurus roared in agreement before he, The Missing Link, and B.O.B. came towards Dr. Cockroach and InuYasha. Dr. Cockroach then turned his head looking at InuYasha. "So InuYasha now that we're all together. I believe Link, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus would like to re-introduce themselves to you. I would too, but you know me a bit already. Anyway they want to considering how everything went yesterday because of well...you know." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Oh yeah I remember...Sorry if I was like that..." InuYasha said.

"It's okay...it's done with anyway since that was yesterday." Dr. Cockroach said.

The Missing Link, and Insectosaurus nodded agreeing except for B.O.B. who was being naive again not remembering what happened yesterday. "Okay that is good. Well anyway. It's very great to meet you all and the same probably goes to all of you towards me as well." InuYasha said.

"Yes it is. I'm also very happy that we have ourself a new Monster here at the place. I'm telling you. We're definitely going to get along really well." The Missing Link said.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we will. Anyway re-introduce yourselves." InuYasha said.

The Missing Link stepped up towards InuYasha. "The Missing Link, but just call me Link for short." The Missing Link said.

The Missing Link brought out his hand. InuYasha grabbed his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Link." InuYasha said.

Both let go and soon B.O.B. approached InuYasha. He just stood there not knowing what to do. "...Um how do I shake hands again?" B.O.B. said.

"..." There was nothing InuYasha could say.

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lift your arm up straight in the air and opened your palm B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Oh right." B.O.B. said.

B.O.B. took out his hand. "Name is...Say what is my name again? I suddenly don't remember." B.O.B. said.

There was nothing InuYasha could say again. Was he being for real InuYasha had thought. The Missing Link rolled his eyes, while Dr. Cockroach sighed again. "Your name is B.O.B., B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Right of course. Thanks Dr. Cockroach." B.O.B. said.

"Anytime..." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Now that I remember my name. I'm B.O.B." B.O.B. said.

"Great to meet you B.O.B." InuYasha said.

InuYasha took his hand and shook it before letting go. InuYasha then looked at Insectosaurus. Seeing that Insectosaurus was too big and couldn't talk. The Missing Link decided to re-introduce him to InuYasha since he is the only one that can understand what Insectosaurus says. Letting out a roar. The Missing Link spoke to InuYasha. "Insectosaurus said I'm Insectosaurus and it is nice to meet you." The Missing Link said.

InuYasha spoke loudly so Insectosaurus could hear him from the ground. "It's a pleasure to meet you Insectosaurus!" InuYasha said.

Insectosaurus roared. The Missing Link then spoke InuYasha again. "Insectosaurus said thank you." The Missing Link said.

InuYasha spoke loudly again to Insectosaurus. "You're welcome!" InuYasha said.

Insectosaurus smiled. "Well now that you all re-introduce yourselves. We might as well get back to our ususal things. And InuYasha how about maybe hanging out with each one of us. You'll get to know us alot more that way." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Sure. I'd like to do that. Who should I hang out with first though?" InuYasha said.

The Missing Link shoved the others aside and stood beside InuYasha wrapping his arm around him. "Me of course. Already I'm really admiring you. You're amazing as you are tough and macho like me." The Missing Link said.

"Um...okay then. What would you like to do?" InuYasha said.

"Teach me how to be much tougher like you. I never thought I would say this. But you seem alot tougher than me and I'd love to learn how to be from someone like you." The Missing Link said.

Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus was shocked by this. "Link...I-I can't believe my eyes, but I never thought you'd ever admit that in your life." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Heh, not anymore. We got a tougher guy around now." The Missing Link said.

InuYasha couldn't help but for once in his life feel flattered despite not knowing The Missing Link or any of the others for that matter yet, but also at the same time was feeling embarressed. "Anyways, InuYasha here is going to teach me how to be much tough. Is that right InuYasha?" The Missing Link said.

"...Uh...yeah...I guess..." InuYasha said.

"Great. Well you guys will get your turn eventually. Come on InuYasha let's go and start teaching me." The Missing Link said.

"Okay..." InuYasha said.

InuYasha and The Missing Link went to a spot in the area, while Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B. and Insectosaurus went to do their own things. "Alright. Come on teach me how to be alot tougher like you." The Missing Link said.

"Well first off. Never show you're afraid no matter what situation you happen to be in or what you're facing." InuYasha said.

"Okay and then?" The Missing Link said.

"Well if you tough and if your a fighter. Show me what your capable of?" InuYasha said.

"Very well. One thing I know is I'm very strong, of course not as strong as you. But to prove it to you. Just look at my pipes" The Missing Link said.

The Missing Link flexed his arms very tight showing his muscles. "Amazed huh?" The Missing Link said.

InuYasha just looked at him. He had to admit due to his large size that there was no doubt The Missing Link was strong. Though like The Missing Link said earlier. He wasn't as strong as him. "Well Link, those sure are some muscles. I must admit you do seem very strong." InuYasha said.

The Missing Link stopped what he was doing, which was flexing his muscles. "Thanks. Anyway two. I know Martial Arts. Be prepared to be amazed." The Missing Link said.

The Missing Link began to show InuYasha his way of Martial Arts. This continued for a bit and then after showing InuYasha all of it. He stopped. "So what do you think?" The Missing Link said.

InuYasha felt his Martial Arts seemed kind of goofy, but he had to admit once more they were good. "They were good." InuYasha said.

"See I know I'd amaze you. So what now to make me as tough as you. Oh I know. Can I try that pointy thing of yours?" The Missing Link said.

"Uh I don't think that'd be a great idea, Link." InuYasha said.

"Why not. I'm trying to be tough as you and to do that. I should at least try out that pointy thing." The Missing Link said.

"Well it's just-" InuYasha said not finishing.

InuYashas was cut off by The Missing Link. "I'm gonna try it anyway." The Missing Link said.

"Feh, okay. Be my guest then." InuYasha said.

InuYasha would normally say no, but if The Missing Link really wanted to try it then he'd let him despite knowing what will happen. The Missing Link grabbed and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He was about to use it to continue to try and get tougher like InuYasha, but soon The Missing Link felt his hand begin to burn and screamed in pain as he threw Tetsusaiga aside. "OWWWWWWWW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! IT BURNS!" The Missing Link said.

InuYasha went to go grab Tetsusaiga before coming back to The Missing Link. "Well don't say I didn't try to warn you. There was a reason I said it wasn't a good idea." InuYasha said.

As soon as The Missing Link got his hand to feel better by blowing on it. He looked at InuYasha. "What happened? I mean when you tough it. It doesn't feel like it burns your hands. But when I do. It burns hands." The Missing Link said.

"You see. Only those with Human blood can touch Tetsusaiga and I happen to have Human blood. You on the other hand don't since you don't have Human blood. No one who has no human blood or is a Demon can touch it because if they do. It'll burn their hand just like what just happened with you. It is some kind of barrier around it. However some Demons or some with no human blood can wield it if Tetsusaiga trusts them." InuYasha said.

The Missing Link was still trying to make his hand feel better. "I see now. So...let me get this straight then? You're pointy thing has a mind of its own?" The Missing Link said.

"Yeah you could say that." InuYasha said.

"How though? It isn't even a living thing?" The Missing Link said.

"It's really complicated to explain..." InuYasha said.

"Alright just asked...So if Tetsusaiga can only be held by those with Human blood or anything that isn't Human that it trusts. Would that mean Dr. Cockroach would be able to hold it?" The Missing Link said.

"That depends is he part human? Because I don't know if he is or not." InuYasha said.

"Yeah he was human. He is just half now like you." The Missing Link said.

"Then yes he could." InuYasha said.

"Really? How about I go get him and see if he really could depending if your pointy thing trusts him." The Missing Link said.

"Maybe another time. Anyways let me show you more ways to be alot tougher just like me." InuYasha said.

"Sure. Wanna learn from a pro like you InuMan." The Missing Link said.

"...InuMan?" InuYasha said.

"Just a nickname I gave you, that is if you're okay with that." The Missing Link said.

"Oh...Yeah I'm okay with it." InuYasha said.

"Okay that is good. Anyway start teaching me more." The Missing Link said.

"Very well." InuYasha said.

For a bit InuYasha continue to teach The Missing Link other ways how to be alot tougher and after a bit. InuYasha finished hanging out with The Missing Link and decided to hand out with B.O.B. next. InuYasha walked up to B.O.B. who was doing his own thing. "Hey B.O.B." InuYasha said.

B.O.B. looked at InuYasha. "Oh hey...uh...I forgot your name." B.O.B. said.

InuYasha made an annoyed look. "InuYasha." InuYasha said.

"Oh right thanks. Hey InuYasha. You came to hang out with me?" B.O.B. said.

"Yeah, so what would you like to do B.O.B.?" InuYasha said.

"Can we...no wait...um how about...nah...Oh I know we can...no not that either...Don't know what to think of doing..." B.O.B. said.

"Take your time and just keep thinking. You'll think of something." InuYasha said.

"Very well then." B.O.B. said before beginning to think again.

For at least a half hour. B.O.B. continued to try and think of what he and InuYasha could do and by this time. InuYasha was beginning to lose his patience. "Finally I know what we can do." B.O.B. said.

"Really. Finally what is it?" InuYasha said.

"...I suddenly completely forgot. Let me try to remember. Hmmmmm." B.O.B. said.

InuYasha was grinding his teeth and his eye began to twitch. He did not know how much longer he could hold his patience. B.O.B. was extremely frustrating. He could not believe he has met someone so stupid and idiotic. Not wanting to put up with this. InuYasha decided not to let frustraction get to him and let out a sigh. "I'm outta of here..." InuYasha said quietly.

InuYasha left B.O.B. who didn't even notice InuYasha left since he was too focus trying to remember. InuYasha next went to Dr. Cockroach who notice InuYasha coming. "Hello, InuYasha." Dr. Cockroach said.

Before InuYasha could say anything. Dr. Cockroach notice he seemed a little frustrated. "Is something the matter?" Dr. Cockroach said.

Despite not letting frustration get to him. InuYasha still felt a little frustrated by B.O.B. and then spoke. "May I ask you about B.O.B." InuYasha said.

"Yes what about B.O.B.?" Dr. Cockroach said.

"How can any of you guys put up with him if he's so...so-" InuYasha said not finishing.

Dr. Cockroach knew what InuYasha was talking about and so he'd tell and cut him away from his talking. "I know what you're talking about." Dr. Cockroach said.

"You do?" InuYasha said.

"Yes, I see you were getting frustrated by B.O.B.'s naive personality. Please don't be hard on him. It isn't his fault. You see he was born without a brain and so...he isnt that smart and it would explain why he acts naive. Also believe me. As time goes by you'll get used to it." Dr. Cockroach said.

"I didn't realize that. That would explain alot." InuYasha said.

"It does indeed. So now that you know. Why not go back to B.O.B. and hang out with him and remember don't be hard on him. It isn't his fault." Dr. Cockroach said.

"Okay I will." InuYasha said.

"Good." Dr. Cockroach said.

InuYasha went back to B.O.B. who was still trying to remember what he and InuYasha were going to do. He was interuppted by B.O.B. when InuYasha spoke. "B.O.B." InuYasha said.

B.O.B. stopped trying to remember what he and InuYasha were going to do and looked at him. "Yeah?" B.O.B. said.

"I see it has been a while on what you and I were going to do and how you're trying to remember. Well how about this instead. Why don't we do something I like doing. Think about it. It'll be something totally new for someone like you." InuYasha said.

For a moment B.O.B. didn't speak before doing so. "That is probably a great idea InuYasha, but I suddenly remembered now what I wanted to do with you. How about doing a staring contest. Think about it. It'll be fun." B.O.B. said.

"Sure I guess we can do that...If its the only think you can think of that is..." InuYasha said.

"Great. We'll start now." B.O.B. said.

"Very well." InuYasha said.

Both InuYasha and B.O.B. began to look at each other. It had been going on for a few minutes and InuYasha was beginning to feel very bored of this game. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. God, this game is boring...Well I suppose B.O.B. won't be able to last any longer and then it'll be over." InuYasha said in his head.

InuYasha was wrong though. This continued for more than twenty minutes now. InuYasha was getting more bored than ever, but tried to refrain himself. He didn't want to hurt B.O.B.'s feelings despite the fact he was very naive. Thinking about it again. InuYasha decided to that if this is the kind of things B.O.B. likes to do. Then he'll do it with them. He was no longer bored about it. As they both continued their staring contest. InuYasha couldn't hold it anymore and blinked. "Oh, you blinked. I win!" B.O.B. said.

"Heh, you sure did B.O.B." InuYasha said.

"They don't call me the king of the Staring Contests for nothing you know." B.O.B. said.

"Really...You don't say?" InuYasha said.

"Well thanks for hanging out with me InuYasha. If you want you can still hang out, but I'm sure the others you haven't hung out with would like too." B.O.B. said.

"I could hang out with you a little longer if that is fine." InuYasha said.

"Sure. So you want to do another staring contest?" B.O.B. said.

"Well if its the only think on your mind. Guess we could." InuYasha said.

After doing another staring contest, with B.O.B. winning again, and then hanging out with him a bit longer. InuYasha finishing hanging out with B.O.B. and next went to hang out with Insectosaurus. As InuYasha made his way to Insectosaurus. He had to admit to himself. This was turning out to be a fun day, but at the same time. He still had one thing on his mind that was always and has been there since he was brought to this place and it was Kagome.


End file.
